


Strong and gentle

by ShipperificWings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Short One Shot, Smut, the books with the two knights in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: When they reach their room, he makes good of his promise.





	

When they reach their room, he makes good of his promise.

They had talked about it already, after the initial silence and after only having caresses as company, they had decided on maybe experimenting a little more outside their own comfort. 

That had happened before they gave their relationship a name. Before they made an oath. And  _now_ they were ready to explore this other side, with the new  _knowledge_ of what they felt for the other. No more half admissions, no more holding back.

He's excited over having this expierence. He thinks it might be fairly tame to other people's standards, but to him it's achingly exciting. He's already restraining under his clothes before they reach the room.

Their room. The mere idea gives him  _goosebumps._

She looks at him eagerly and he almost throws the door open and he barely remember to locks it because when he sneaks a glance a Brienne she's  _already taking off the buttons of her shirt._ Her long-sleeved, midnight blue shirt that  _he's sure_ , she wore just to tease him even further. And talking about teasing, she barely gives him anytime before she launches herself on top of him, overpowering him as always and starts kissing the life out of him.

Soon enough it's only their bodies and not  _his body_ , what he feels and likes mixed with what she feels and likes, she's  _franctic_ and leaves him naked before she manages to discard her shirt and black skirt on the bedroom floor.

She's sucking and leaving light lovebites all over his neck and chest and he feels himself  _harden_ with anticipation as she climbs further on top of him, giving him friction and just  _enough_ to make him feel her.

Suddenly, she steps up and gives him a hungry, appreciative look meanwhile she gestured for him to seat. Then she grabs a pillow and kneels on front of him. And well, he is  _very quick_ to discard his own clothing too. And as she trails down his body, whispering his name lightly, he stares at her marveled by her strong and gentle touch.

_She's enjoying herself and so is he. He finally managed to bring her walls down._

_He won the siege._

End

 

 

 


End file.
